


To Your Health

by DaisyChainz



Series: Crackfics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux is determined to find out why Ren is so rude.Sure it's crack--but am I wrong??May the Fourth be with you!





	To Your Health

Nothing annoyed Hux . . . Alright, few things annoyed Hux more than inattentiveness or dismissive behaviour. He had gotten high enough in the ranks that most people had to give him their full attention, whether they wanted to or not. 

Unfortunately, Kylo Ren was not one of those people. 

Hux could be addressing a room full of officers, or even the entire First Order and Ren could walk out. Hux could be in the middle of an important debriefing and Ren could simply walk away. Of course he couldn't leave Snoke's holo-chamber undismissed, but he could leave Hux talking to himself if he attempted to discuss their orders afterwards. 

That was what had finally pushed Hux over the edge. Hux had turned to Ren after Snoke's image had faded. 

"I believe your Knights would be a fitting tool in this situation."

But Ren was already walking away. 

Hux stood fuming for a moment. His gloves creaked as his hands balled into fists and then released. His normally pale complexion took on a feverish red glow.

He turned on his heel and followed Ren, deciding once and for all the find out what was so much more interesting or important than actually co-commanding with him.

He left the holo-chamber a few steps behind, but Ren wasn't a hard figure to follow. And he didn't go far. Just down the hallway and he disappeared into an empty conference room.

Hux paused at the doorway, wondering if he should barge in or wait to see if anything presented itself. Then he heard a strange sound. 

A yell? It repeated. A . . . Bark? Then, after one more, it dawned on Hux what he was hearing. 

Sneezes.

Ren had run away so he could remove his mask in privacy. To sneeze.

Later that evening found Hux on his data pad, searching for irritants that could pass through a mask filter.


End file.
